monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fright Park
Fright Park (FP) is a fan created fake doll line. In this line the ghouls and boys go to an amusement park during the summer. They have lots of fun and take lots of pictures. (Please ask to have your OCs in here and please tell me what accesories they would have.) Accesories *purse or wallet *something from home (camera, sunglasses, headband, visor, ext) *food or Icee *plush toy Canon characters Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Frankie Stein Cleo De Nile Lagoona Blue Ghoulia Yelps Nefera De Nile Abbey Bominable Spectra Vondergeist Toralei Stripe Operetta C.A Cupid Howleen Wolf Rochelle Goyle Robecca Steam Venus McFkytrap Scarah Screams Meowlody Catrine DeMew Jinafire Long Skelita Calaveras Twyla Gigi Grant Catty Noir Wydowna Spider Jane Boolittle Clawdia Wolf Honey Swamp Viperine Gorgon Elissabat Madison Fear Clawd Wolf Romulas Jackson J. / Holt Hyde Deuce Gorgon Gil Webber Heath Burns Invisi Billy Canon accesories Draculaura '''- Black bat plush, black bat with pink heart clasp purse, pink camera with a bat on it, strawberry ice cream cone '''Clawdeen Wolf - Grey wolf plush, purple and lime green cheetah print purse, purple sunglasses, 1/2 purple 1/2 green Icee Frankie Stein - Panda bear with a blue heart plush, blue bolt purse with a black & white outline, blue plaid visor, blue Icee Cleo De Nile '''- Yellow & blue snake plush, gold pyramid purse, gold headband, blue cotton candy '''Lagoona Blue - Pink fish plush, aqua blue bubble purse, pink circle sunglasses, 1/2 pink 1/2 blue Icee Ghoulia Yelps - Red brown owl plush, red cherry purse, white visor with cherry pattern, red Icee Nefera De Nile '- Blue snake plush, turquoise purse with gold lining and snake handles, turquoise visor with gold rim, blue green Icee '''Abbey Bominable '- White mammoth plush, blue snowflake purse, white visor with pink, purple, and blue snowflakes, blue popsicle 'Spectra Vondergeist '- Purple ghost plush, ball & chain purse, purple camera with a chain wrist strap, purple cotton candy '''Toralei Stripe - Tiger plush, orange cat head purse, orange sunglasses with studs on the sides, orange sherbet cone Operetta '''- Spider plush, red dice purse, red music sign sunglasses, ½ red ½ purple Icee '''C.A Cupid - White angel bear with a pink heart plush, pink heart purse, white headband with pink hearts, pink cotton candy Howleen Wolf - Brown wolf plush, orange paw print purse, yellow star sunglasses, rainbow sherbet cone Rochelle Goyle '- COMING SOON '''Robecca Steam '- COMING SOON 'Venus McFlytrap '- COMING SOON 'Scarah Screams '- COMING SOON 'Meowlody '- COMING SOON 'Catrine DeMew '- COMING SOON 'Jinafire Long '- COMING SOON 'Skelita Calaveras '- COMING SOON 'Twyla '- COMING SOON 'Gigi Grant '- COMING SOON 'Catty Noir '- COMING SOON 'Wydowna Spider '- COMING SOON 'Jane Boolittle '- COMING SOON 'Clawdia Wolf '- COMING SOON 'Honey Swamp '- COMING SOON 'Viperine Gorgon '- COMING SOON 'Elissabat '- COMING SOON 'Madison Fear '- COMING SOON '''Clawd Wolf - Black wolf plush, moon wallet, teal hat, hotdog Romulas '- Brown wolf plush, cross bone wallet, brown sunglasses, hotdog '''Deuce Gorgon '- Green snake plush, snake wallet, green sunglasses, green Icee '''Heath Burns - Red orange dragon plush, fire wallet, fire visor, popcorn Jackson J. / Holt Hyde - Orange chameleon plush, yin yang wallet, yellow visor, orange Icee Gil Webber - Blue fish plush, wave wallet, blue visor with waves, blue Icee 'Invisi Billy '- COMING SOON OCs COMING SOON OC accesories COMING SOON Category:Doll Line